10 Ways To Annoy Bleach Characters!
by Awesome Archer
Summary: My first Bleach Story!
1. Chapter 1

**10 Ways to annoy Bleach characters!!!!**

First: Ichigo Kurosaki

1. Call him strawberry.

2. Tell Rukia that he stole her Chappy underwear.

3. Laugh hysterically when she beats the crap out of him.

4. Make him sing and dance the hare hare yukai in cosplay.

5. Take his zanpacku-tou and chop down a tree with it.

6. Show him a Yaoi pic of him and Renji.

7. Tell Hiyori he's been slacking off.

8. Watch her smack him with a wooden sandal.

9. When he goes to Soul Society, make sure he ends up in the Eleventh squad.

10. Show him this list.

(I will not be held responsible for anyone who gets hurt while doing this. I didn't make you read this, I just put it here.)

_**Hi, and welcome to my FIRST EVER Bleach fanfic! Yay, I'm so happy! **I do not own Bleach, but a girl can dream._

_**I would even be happier if people reviewed. **_

_**If you don't, I'll sic Zangetsu on you!!!!!**_

**~~~~Next Guest Captain Hitsugaya (My Shiro-chan!)~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Ways To Annoy Bleach Characters Chappie 2!!!!!!!**

Finally I'm Not Grounded!!! Yay!!!!!!!

Special thanks Goes To my friend Mistress ToastWeasel for this story's first review.

So Toast, This one's for you and it's all about…_ drumroll_…..**Jushiro Ukitake**!!!!!!

_Insert fangirl scream here_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pull his hair. _Come on, you know you want to.._

Dye his captains haori pink. _I imagine he would look good in pink, but he would get some strange looks.._

Go through his house when he's sick banging drums and singing the Emo Song! _No idea how this got in my head…_

Give him caffeine and blame Ichigo. _People that read Inonibird's omakes will get this, but since I kinda dislike Ichigo, might as well torture him___

Steal all of his candy. _Good luck with that!_

Tell him justice is lame.

Do as Soi Fon did in omake 67, and rape him!!!!! _Ha ha ha!!_

Tell him his stories suck.

Laugh evilly as he reads this and cries.

When he coughes, point at him and shout, " OMG, you're a tomato??????!!!!!!!"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this magical place I call my imagination. Our currency is REVIEWS PEOPLE, don't make me and my characters poor, or Ukitake will hit you with Sougyo No Kotowari, right, Jushiro?**

**Jushiro: Yeah, so please review to the nice author, and please get me out of here.**

**Me: No, you are staying here so Toast and I can have you forever!**

**Jushiro: God, help Me….. **

**Next Week's Victim: Izuru Kira**

**Goodbye, and remember the golden word: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How To Annoy Bleach Characters Chappie 3!!!!**

OMG, IT'S NUMBER 3!!!!!!!!!

This is awesome, I can write a book report AND a chapter in 1 day!!!!!!

That's a good thing for you readers and reviewers. It means I have to write more! Sorry, but this is great, this is madness, **THIS IS SPARTA**!!!!! _Can't help herself… _Anyway I present to you … **How To Annoy Izuru Kira**(he's so cute!!)!

Make him wear a pink hat._ Saw this on Youtube…_

Tell him Momo will never like him._ So mean…_

Cut off that flop of hair he has. _Seriously!_

Ask him questions about his "relationship" with Hisagi.

Tell Rangiku to give him all the sake she's got. _Sounds like a good omake.._

Tell him his captain left because he's a wuss.

Make him sing I Kissed A Boy by Cobra Starship. _It's a really good song, btw._

Jump in his face when he's doing paperwork.

Make him read all the fanfics about him and Gin. _QQ __**(**__stands for crying__**)**_

Scream at him randomly when he goes by.

**Remember, Review, or it's Sayonara for you! Next Victim: Byakuya Kuchiki!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How To Annoy Bleach Characters Chappie 4!!!!!!!**

Hello, and welcome back to my probably longest story I have ever written!

Yay me!!!!!

Super-duper special thanks to reviewers cattenlent and Yukiko Of The Snow.

You both rule!!!!!! This is for you, Yuki!!!!!

**How To Annoy Byakuya Kuchiki**

1. Blame him for Hisana's death. _Why am I the only one that thinks he did it.._

2. Force him to read the fanfics about Rukia and Ichigo- all M-rated. _I can just imagine his face…_

3. Tell Yachiru he's her babysitter for a year.

4. Ask him if his shikai release is related to his sexuality.

5. Call him an arrogant pansy b_ _ ch. _Hopefully you understand what the word is. Ha ha!!!_

6. Tell Captain Zaraki he wants to fight to the death.

7. After he finishes drawing something, throw it in the trash. _Please remain hidden for a while after this…_

8. Tell him Yoruichi is better than him at shunpo.

9. Get Renji to seduce him.

10. Record the strange noises from his bedroom.

**Review, or I'll sic Komamura on you!!!!!!! ( Why are the closers rhyming??) Next Victim: Shunsui Kyoraku!!!!!! (the perv:)**


End file.
